


Dirty Input

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking Machines, I REGRET NOTHING, In a manner of speaking, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Robot Sex, Vaginal Fingering, You heard me, e094-e095 Timeskip (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Doty: a construct for all occasions.





	Dirty Input

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



Tary is holding Percy's hand when they come down for dinner. They're a little late and Percy has soot in his hair, and Vex suspects things got particularly hot in the workshop today. Vex is happy for them; Tary seemed out of sorts this morning, and she suspected he needed the kind of TLC that she couldn't give him. 

"I'm starving," Percy says, dropping Tary's hand and sliding into his seat.

"I'll bet you are," Vex says with a wink, which makes Tary blush a little, still and yet.

Doty is behind them, and he takes up his usual place by the door, where he generally stands unless Tary wants him to do something ridiculous like cut up his steak. Once Doty is in place, Tary sits down, picking up his napkin and tucking it into his collar. The cook has already come in and placed dinner on the table, a thick stew that's typical of Whitestone cuisine, and Vex ladles it out, passing around bowls of the stuff.

They eat in a companionable silence for a few minutes; dinner is unassuming but tasty. Talk returns slowly and doesn't have much substance when it does, a discussion of organizing the house's small library that Percy and Tary naturally have many opinions on.

The conversation hits a lull; in it, Vex happens to look up and- well, not catch Doty's eye, exactly, because Doty is looking straight at Tary, but glance at his face. A thought occurs to her that has never occurred to her before, and now that she's thinking about it, she doesn't know why she didn't much sooner. 

Vex looks at Tary and Percy, not sure if she wants the answer to what she's about to ask. "I have a terrible question."

"Which is?" Percy says.

"Do you let Doty stay when you, y'know, get down?" she asks.

Percy, who made the mistake of taking a sip of his wine, chokes on it, but Tary shrugs. "I used to tell him to go, but most of the time I forget."

Percy coughs before speaking, setting down his glass. "I always thought it was like having sex with the dog in the room, you just politely ignore it and hope it will do the same," he says.

"It's probably good that we don't have a dog," Vex says.

"Have you never had sex in front of Trinket?" Tary asks.

"I wouldn't even have this conversation in front of Trinket," she replies.

"I suppose Doty and I are close in a different way," Tary says. "Probably not the best idea with a bear."

Vex looks at Percy, and she sees him have the same thought that she has. For the life of her, she can't decide if they've only thought it because they're terrible people, but now she has to know.

"Have you-" Vex says warily. "Have you had sex with Doty?"

Tary gives her a look. "Doty doesn't have genitals."

Vex waves her hand. "Then whatever you want to call screwing around with a robot."

Tary clears his throat, drawing himself up. "I have availed myself of certain more personal functions, yes."

"What," Percy says. 

"How?" Vex says. "Why? Is that even okay?"

"How should I put this?" Tary says, looking contemplative. "I care for Doty deeply, as if he were a best friend, but he's also a thing I built to take care of me. He brushes my teeth, he combs my hair, he washes that spot on my back I can't reach, and yes, sometimes when I'm lonely, he helps in other ways."

"I'm fascinated and horrified at the same time," Percy says.

"People buy all sorts of objects in back alley shops and stick them gods know where," Tary says defensively. "This isn't different."

"Dildos don't talk," Vex says.

"Come on, he says one word," Tary says. "I assure you someone's made a dildo with a larger vocabulary."

"I was going to argue, but then I remembered how weird arcanists are," Vex says. "So, like, what are we talking about? Because I feel like a big metal hand on your dick wouldn't be comfortable."

"It's not," Tary says. "I think you can extrapolate from there."

Extrapolate Vex does, and she's caught up in thinking about it for a minute before she has to pull herself out. It's then that she realizes that Percy hasn't said anything for most of this discussion. "You're awfully quiet," she tells him.

"I'm so turned on and I don't know why," Percy says, sounding lost.

"I'm not surprised by that," Vex says. A thought strikes her, and she can't decide if it's the best or worst one she's ever had.

"You have an idea," Tary says, looking at Vex.

"You can tell Doty to follow someone else's commands, right?" she says.

"Yes," Tary says slowly, and Vex can already tell he's followed her train of thought.

She leans forward. "Could we borrow him?"

"I never thought about it before," Tary says, and he doesn't look nearly as scandalized as he could.

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Vex says, holding up a hand. "I know I'm not your thing, and that's fine."

"Just because I don't like women doesn't mean Doty has the same preferences," Tary says.

"Does he have preferences?" Vex asks.

"He has whatever I tell him to have," Tary says. He leans in towards Vex. "Do you really want to try it? I must admit, I'm very curious to know what would happen."

"We already share this one," she says, hooking a thumb at Percy. "Why not?"

She can see Tary turning it over in his head, and finally he straightens, looking up. "Doty, for the next six hours, I want you to do what Vex says. Return to me at the end."

"Tary," Doty says agreeably, then turns his focus to Vex.

"He's all yours," Tary says. "Be careful with him." 

Somehow Vex knows that it's not her safety he's worried about. "Like he was my very own," she says. She stands up, taking Percy by the arm and pulling him out of his chair. "Thanks for the lovely dinner. Come on, Doty."

"Tary," Doty says, and he follows dutifully as she steers Percy out of the room.

"I should have asked more questions," Vex says, halfway to the bedroom, though she doesn't turn back. "I don't know if there's prep work for this."

"Tary always cleans his hands when we leave the workshop, so we should be fine on that score," Percy says, also not turning. "I think Tary would have said if there was anything to worry about."

"There's probably plenty to worry about," she says.

"Are you worried?" he asks.

"So much less than I should be," she replies.

Finally they reach Percy and Vex's bedroom; Doty has to duck his head to come inside, and Vex accidentally slams the door behind him, a little too keyed up to be paying attention. It's only then that she remembers that she has no idea what she's doing. Percy, fortunately, is a little more on the ball, and he pulls her towards him, kissing her hard.

Vex can't stop thinking about what's going to happen, about the fact that Percy is essentially prepping her to get taken by Tary's robot, and nothing about it dampens her desire. She grabs Percy's ass to pull him closer, but it's only a few moments more before he pulls away. 

"I'm still into this, but it feels odd," Percy says, looking up at Doty, who's just standing there, looking to Vex for instructions. "He's been in the room with Tary and I, but having him paying attention is very different."

"If it makes you feel better, darling, just remember that we've had sex in front of Doty before," Vex says.

Percy frowns. "What?"

"You remember that time in Vesrah?" she says.

"I was kind of trying to forget that," he says. "What happened to those pictures, anyway?"

"I would really like to know, but I keep forgetting to ask," she says. "Now stop stalling and take my clothes off."

Percy gets it together after that, stripping off his shirt before working on Vex, getting her down to nothing in short order. She breaks away from him, and she can feel him watching as she walks over, putting a hand on Doty's chest; the improbability of it hits her, the ridiculousness of really going through with this, but she's not going to stop. 

"How do you think I should say this?" Vex asks. "You know how he works better than me."

"If Tary's done it before, he should take a complex command," he says, with a little bit of nerd in his voice. "His ability to comprehend is fairly advanced, so he can take dirty input." He pauses. "What I meant was that it doesn't have to be perfectly specific, but there is going to be some very dirty input tonight."

"Yeah there will," Vex says, and then she realizes she's out of things to say, out of time to stall.

Looking it over, the angles are all wrong; Doty's much too large to sit on the bed, but he won't be able to reach from standing. "Doty, get on your knees facing the bed," she says, and Doty obediently clanks to the floor. She takes a deep breath, sitting at the very edge of the bed and spreading her legs. If she's going to do this, it needs to be now, before she loses her nerve. "Put your finger inside me."

"Tary," Doty says, reaching out, and Vex realizes suddenly that, used to doing this to Tary, he's going for entirely the wrong hole.

"Whoa, whoa, Doty, stop," she says, and thankfully he does. "Put your finger inside my vagina. Slowly."

"So clinical," Percy says.

"I want to be very clear about where he's going," Vex says. She tries to relax as Doty's finger starts to breach her; despite her trepidation, she's already wet, and it's happening now, the digit sliding into her, hard and inexorable. She can feel the ridges of it, the bumps formed by the plates that cover Doty's joints.

"That is a valid point," Percy replies, though he sounds a little distracted. "How does it feel?"

"Hard to describe," Vex says, though it mostly feels like she has something hard in her cunt. "Doty, move your finger in and out."

"Tary," Doty says, and what happens next just proves that Tary really has done this before. He doesn't piston in and out, rocking into her instead; his finger bends comfortably, almost naturally, feeling much less like a metal rod that's been pushed inside her.

"That's much better," Vex says, and she leans back, going onto her elbows and relaxing into it. It's so different from anything she's felt before; Doty's finger is unyielding, cool inside of her, such a contrast to the heat of her body. She feels the uneven surface very keenly, the bumps dragging against her in a very satisfying way, and his steady, even rhythm almost has a lulling quality to it, calming her in the midst of it all.

It takes Vex a few minutes to realize she's lost track of Percy. When she finally looks over to him, he's sitting on the bed beside the two of them; he hasn't even taken his pants off, apparently too distracted by the sight before him.

"What are you thinking, dear?" Vex murmurs, reaching out and stroking his leg.

"This is the hottest thing I've ever seen," he says, and he looks transfixed, staring at the two of them with naked want in his eyes. It makes her feel powerful, that she can do that to him, even in a situation where she's at such a disadvantage. She arches her back, both to show off and just because it feels good, Doty's finger finding just the right spot when she cants her hips in just the right way.

She just lets Doty keep going, moving unfailingly, unflinchingly, faithfully. She doesn't have to do anything but take, just enjoy it, let Doty do all the work. It's so good, so satisfying, but she needs a little more; she doesn't know if that's a good idea, but she's doing it anyway.

"Doty, give me another finger," Vex says breathily.

"Tary," he says, pulling his finger out and coming back with two, and Vex lets her head hang, her mouth dropping open. Two of Doty's massive fingers side by side are wider than Percy's cock, and consequently larger than anything Vex has taken in a while. She savors the feeling of being stretched out, filled up.

"Pelor's light," she hears Percy say softly, and it almost makes her laugh; it's only when he's really overwhelmed or shocked that he says that, and Vex savors it, the way he's so thrown by her, by this.

She thinks then about Tary, the days he spent reconstructing Doty, the care with which he placed every individual piece; Doty is practically an extension of him. It warms Vex's chest, the idea that there's some of him in this. Maybe it's inappropriate, but Vex likes it anyway, the thought that they could be close like this even when they're otherwise incompatible.

"Doty, faster," Vex pants.

"Tary," he says, picking up speed, and Vex moans. She's so close, right there, and it washes over her so easily, making her shake and clench down around Doty's fingers. She reaches out, and Percy finds her hand, lacing his fingers into hers and squeezing, grounding her. It goes on and on, aftershocks hitting her one by one, but finally she knows it's done.

Doty doesn't stop moving; he doesn't have to, doesn't tire, and Vex realizes she has a choice. She can stop it here, having got what she came for, or she can keep it going, take advantage of the fact that Doty is a machine, one that will enact its orders for as long as she wants it to.

The answer is so easy that it's hardly even a question.

Vex glances over, and Percy is still sitting there, still watching, keeping his hands to himself despite it all. "Come here," she says, hooking a finger into his waistband to drag him closer. He takes the hint, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down. Vex twists, enough so Percy can guide his cock into her mouth without interrupting the action.

Vex finds herself filled at both ends, and she didn't expect to like it this much. She feels overtaken, caught between two opposing forces, out of control but somehow in command at the same time. She takes Percy's hand and guides it to the back of her head, encouraging him to take over; it's all the push he needs to stop being polite and start fucking her mouth, which is what Vex wants from him. With him doing it, she can't control Doty, but that thought doesn't make her feel as trapped as she expected. All she wants to do is take, and she doesn't have a choice now, has already committed to her course.

It's going to take her longer to come a second time, but that's okay; she's luxuriating in it now, all the sensation. Percy's warm fingers find her clit, a contrast to Doty's still somehow cool ones, and Vex moans around his cock at the contrast, the extra stimulation. Her hips are working, picking up Doty's rhythm and moving with it, taking him deeper. 

"Fuck," Percy says from between his teeth. "Fuck, Vex, I-"

Vex can't talk with her mouth full, so she just hums encouragingly; Percy makes a choked-off noise, thrusting into her mouth faster. She knows he can't last, even though she wants him to, even though she wants to keep doing this forever. 

She doesn't even realize how close she is to coming until Percy starts rubbing her clit harder. He's doing it like he wants to force her orgasm out of her, make her feel as desperate as he does, and it's definitely working. She retaliates by sucking harder, working her tongue against him, and Percy comes at almost the same moment she does, bucking into her mouth as she swallows him down. It's a miracle she has enough concentration to do it, when Doty's fingers are driving her wild, not stopping as she rides it out, coming hard around them.

After long moments, Percy pulls away, running a hand over her hair and looking down at her with the soft, distant, loving expression he has after he comes. Vex smiles back at him, and he bends down to kiss her.

"I'm not stopping," she says, when he pulls away.

"I don't blame you," Percy says.

"Tary," Doty says, and he just keeps going.

\--

When Vex wakes up, Doty is gone and Percy is out cold; she feels alone all of a sudden, such a contrast from having both of them. She tries to shake the feeling off, throwing on her dressing gown and going to find some breakfast. Tary is there, and she instantly feels better, comforted.

"How did it go?" Tary asks eagerly, looking up from his eggs and toast.

"He performed very admirably," Vex says; fruit and biscuits have been left in front of her customary chair, and she sits down, picking up a piece of melon and popping it into her mouth.

"He's very good with his hands," he says, puffing up a little.

"Deliciously so," she says. "I definitely see the appeal." She hesitates, not sure how to say what she wants to but compelled to say it anyway. "Is it strange to say that it made me feel close to you?" she asks. "I mean, you built him, and he kept saying your name over and over. It almost felt like you were there."

"I think that's sweet," Tary says, and they share a smile.

Not long after, Percy comes stumbling in; he mutters something incoherent about coffee, which is often the first thing he says to either of them in the morning.

"Always, darling," Vex says, taking a cup off the sideboard and putting it in front of his spot; Tary picks up the coffee pot and pours him a generous measure. Percy sinks into his chair and drinks deeply, seeming to come back to consciousness by degrees. Vex considers throwing a strawberry at him just to see if he'd think to duck, but they taste a little too good to be wasted.

There's a familiar noise as Doty comes in, having finished his usual morning tasks. He stands in his accustomed spot by the door; he doesn't look at Vex, and it takes Vex a second to remember he's not ignoring her out of awkwardness, but because he is a robot. She's fairly sure she'll never look at him the same way again, but she's really having a hard time not thinking it's a change for the better.

Vex looks around at all of them: Percy, almost nodding off into his coffee; Tary, making a little eggs-and-toast sandwich; Doty, standing there stalwart, waiting for a command. She feels such a surge of affection for all of them, this unit she's cultivated, a little strange and all hers. She hides her smile behind another strawberry and lets the morning unfold.


End file.
